


Collegehunk.com

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cas masturbating to dean, College AU, Dean masturbating, Fluff, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Smut, Smutty goodness, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cas is a history major, porn videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds out about the secret that Dean, his classmate, has been hiding for a while. Apparently, the green eyed man was doing solo porn videos to be able to pay for his tuition. But what happens when Dean silently moans Cas' name as he orgasms in one of his live feeds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collegehunk.com

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this VERY NSFW [post](http://destielpornlookalike.tumblr.com/post/128125167167/cass-favorite-porn-to-watch-is-dean-winchester)  
> This is for my favorite Destiel porn lookalikes [blog](http://destielpornlookalike.tumblr.com) EVER!

> Castiel was walking back to his dorm on a Sunday night when his older brother, who sadly went to the same school, caught up to him.
> 
> “Cassie, wait up!” The shorter man called out as he jogged up to his little brother.
> 
> “What do you want Gabe?” Castiel was tired and not in the mood for any interaction that included his brother.
> 
> “So I was surfing the web yesterday, looking to rub one out,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, at which Castiel rolled his eyes, before he continued, “and I found your classmate, fucking himself,” he finished with a wide grin.
> 
> “Gabriel, what people do in their own time is none of my business,” Castiel started out, already thinking about leaving, “and it’s none of your-” he was quickly cut off by Gabriel jumping in front of him and shifting his smile into a sneaky one.
> 
> “What?” Castiel asked. He was so done with this conversation and needed to be in his bed asap.
> 
> “It’s that Dean guy you’re crushing over,” Gabriel took a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth, while Castiel stood in silence.
> 
> Cas’ brain wasn’t really working anymore, he kept thinking about his crush naked and fingering himself, which he had thought about many times in the shower. He wanted to know more about the website - he needed to see those videos of Dean, to savor the other man’s naked body, but he knew better than to ask Gabriel.
> 
> “You wanna know which website?” Gabriel asked through his lollipop.
> 
> “I’m not interested, and I do not have a crush on him,” Cas tried to fake it. He moved away and resumed walking, hoping to high heaven Gabriel would just spill it out anyway.
> 
> “Oh Cassie, don’t beg me. I’ll tell you,” Gabriel said as he followed his brother, one step behind.
> 
> Castiel stopped in his track and turned around, with his eyebrows raised in anticipation. He could feel his heart beating in his chest.
> 
> “College hunk dot com. I think it’s pretty cheesy but whatever gets you going, baby bro.” Gabriel winked with his words.
> 
> Castiel kept a straight face, well as straight as possible for Castiel Novak at this moment, and he turned around walking back to his dorm room, his pace now a little faster.
> 
> As soon as he walked through the door, he put a sock on the knob and darted for his laptop. He felt cheesy himself as he typed the name of the website, but the minute he saw Dean sprawled with one hand on his cock and the other at his hole, Castiel’s hand slid mindlessly to rub the bulge forming in his pants.
> 
> He clicked on the first video and a pop-up appeared, asking people to donate money for his college tuition. Apparently, all the videos were free, no charge and no catch, but Dean was depending on people’s good nature to donate money for a struggling student.
> 
> Castiel made a mental note to donate later as he clicked the pop-up away and started streaming the video. Dean was standing in the middle of his one-bed dorm room, slowly shedding his many layers of clothing. Castiel bit his lower lip as he watched Dean free himself from clothes, lie on his bed and start stroking his own dick.
> 
> Dean had an amazing body hidden under those clothes. Castiel gulped as he watched the other man reach for his hole and start stretching himself. He wasn’t slutty about it at all; in fact, it was almost like he was making love to himself, slowly caressing his hole, making tiny _“ahhh”_ noises as he pushed his fingers deeper inside. He gently caressed his dick, not pulling at it, but slowly rubbing it.
> 
> Castiel loved the awed expression Dean had on his face, losing his usual smirk and letting his jaw hang loose as he fingered himself deeper and faster, gasping for air. The blue eyed man closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself with Dean, now that he had a clearer image of what he looked like under those clothes. He moaned lowly, and bit on his lip, picturing himself rimming Dean’s tight ass and fucking him hard. He could almost feel himself grabbing the other man’s cock and stroking it gently as he fucked into him, deep and slow.
> 
> It was Dean’s final move that tipped Cas off. The green eyes widened and Dean pulled his fingers out of his ass to stroke his dick faster than before. When release finally came, Dean’s sperm shot out of him and he opened his mouth to catch it. Castiel saw that bit and he instantly spilled his seed all over his hand and sheets, moaning Dean’s name lowly, and thrusting fast into his own hand.
> 
> The next day, Castiel had an English Literature class, which meant he would get to see his crush again, this time fully clothed. Dean’s little quirks were making Cas melt on the inside, as he watched him biting on the tip of his pen, or sticking his tongue out just a little when he was too focused.
> 
> The two weren’t exactly friends, but they spoke to each other every once in awhile, and Castiel cherished these little conversations, trying to pick at Dean’s brain as much as possible. They not only spoke of their class material, but had philosophical discussions, fought over moral dilemmas, and shared the same love for the culinary art.
> 
> For three weeks, Castiel enjoyed Dean’s videos, donating as much as he could scrounge up, and imagining himself on that bed, teaching Dean things he didn’t know. In Cas’ head Dean was certainly a virgin, the way he just touched himself made it seem as if this boy had never touched a man before. It all made it a little too exciting for Cas, imagining the things he could teach him and the noises he could get out of him.
> 
> On a night after one of his shared classes with Dean, Castiel found himself alone in the dorm room and decided to take a look at Dean’s live videos. He had never dared look at those, since it felt like Dean could see him back.
> 
> He found the lubricant, took his clothes off, and clicked play. Dean was sprawled on his bed, legs wide open, as he fucked himself with a dildo. He was wearing stockings, black lacy ones, and a red lace thong, which accented the beautiful craftsmanship of his cock. Castiel never knew he had a lingerie kink before this second, but it sure did wonders to him.
> 
> As he rubbed himself, eyes pinned at Dean, he couldn’t help but moan the guy’s name. Dean was all he ever wanted, and it was so ironic how close but how far away he was from him. Dean was making that face Castiel loved so much, when his eyes roll back and jaw hung loose, and Cas started rubbing himself even faster.
> 
> Dean was obviously close to an orgasm. The way he was fucking himself onto that dildo, paired with his face, were certain indicators - and if anyone knew that much about Dean’s orgasm face it would be Cas. His blue eyes darted down to Dean’s dick, taking in the movements of Dean’s hands. Castiel was about to climax right along with the other man; he could feel the heat in his lower abdomen, and as Dean rubbed himself into an orgasm so did Cas.
> 
> Both men kept rubbing themselves, riding their orgasm out, and Castiel was enjoying this one the most. That was, until he looked back up at Dean’s face. He was sure the other man was silently moaning out, _“Cas.”_
> 
> Castiel’s expression of pleasure fell as he tried to register what had happened. Unfortunately, this was a live feed and so rewinding wasn’t an option. It almost wrecked his brain all night, trying to figure out whether Dean had really moaned out his name or if it was just his imagination tricking him.
> 
> The next day, Castiel ran into Dean in the cafeteria and he wasn’t able to hold a conversation with the man, nor look him in the eye. He made an awkward exit, making a bullshit excuse about signing up for student tutoring classes.
> 
> Later that night, Castiel found himself jonesing for a fix of Dean’s cock. He felt like an addict - and really, with the rate he was masturbating, one would argue he was - but he pushed it out of his brain and just clicked on that live feed again.
> 
> This time, Dean was gagged and blindfolded, bouncing up and down on a dildo pinned to the ground. Castiel had never released himself so fast, not even on his first time.
> 
> The next time he had a class with Dean, he tried to avoid the man, but those green eyes kept finding him in class. Castiel could swear that Dean knew about his secret. The way he looked straight at him as he sucked on the tip of his pen, or how licked his lips and swallowed hard every time their eyes met, Castiel was sure.
> 
> He reasoned himself out of that thought, telling himself that there was no way Dean knew. But then other things started happening, like Dean talking to him and finding ways to say words related to his latest live feed. There was no way you could call Orwell’s work _lacy!_  There was no room in a conversation about Macbeth for Dean to state that Shakespeare liked bondage, the very next day after Dean himself had his legs tied to the bed and fucked by a vibrator.
> 
> Castiel was getting suspicious, and every time Dean would mention anything of the sort he would choke on his own drink or food or even saliva. He thought about the possibility that Gabriel would have said something, but he wouldn’t. He knew Cas would pull his tongue out if he said something like that to Dean. The idea of Dean hacking into his computer was ridiculous, the guy was majoring in mechanical engineering and had once asked Cas how to upload a video.
> 
> The matter kept playing on Castiel’s nerves, and what added to it was the constant thought of Dean’s silent moan of what seemed to be spell out _“Cas.”_ He just had to know. Anything was better than this emotional turmoil he was now in.
> 
> He thought about talking to Dean many times, but it never seemed like the right time - then again, when is a right time to ask the guy whose porn videos you habitually jerk off to if he knew about it? He made perfect impressions of clueless goldfish as he tried to will the words out of his mouth, day in and day out. It just wouldn’t give.
> 
> Sometime around Christmas, Castiel felt lonely and, after a long “sobriety,” he fell off the wagon and clicked on the bookmarked link. The live feed of that night’s title was _“Hoe, Hoe, Hoe.”_ Castiel couldn’t help but click on it, being intrigued by what Dean had prepared for the lonely people on Christmas.
> 
> His jaw hung loose as he saw Dean in a santa lingerie outfit, with his dick tied in a red bow. This time, Dean was just masturbating, and Castiel was just watching. He had a major erection happening in his pants, but for some reason he just wanted to watch Dean get himself off. He watched him rub and tug, moaning lowly and-there! He could swear he saw him silently moan _“Cas!”_ There was no way he was wrong about it this time.
> 
> Castiel put his laptop on the bed and he got up, heading to Dean’s room, two floors down. He tried to reason himself out of it, but something in him just had to know. As he reached the door marked 918, he could feel his heart pounding, his brain screaming for him to leave. And he almost did, but then he heard what sounded like the beginning of his name coming from the room, so he banged on the door.
> 
> “Just a minute!” Dean’s voice came from the inside.
> 
> A few minutes later he opened the door, standing in his bathrobe, eyebrows raised at the sight of Castiel.
> 
> “Hi, Cas. Something wrong?” he asked, sweat beads rolling down his forehead. He had his usual smirk on, but this time it felt a little sneakier than usual.
> 
> “No, yes! I don’t know. We need to talk,” Castiel hesitantly said. He was either gonna make a fool out of himself or out of Dean, no other option. He pushed through Dean and walked inside the room.
> 
> Dean turned around to face Cas, who was looking down at the open laptop, still recording. He smiled and put the lid down as he came closer to Castiel sitting on the bed across from him.
> 
> “Well? What do we need to talk about, Cas?” Dean asked, still smiling a somewhat evil smile.
> 
> “We..ummm we need to talk. We..well we need to talk about you. No! About me - about us!” Castiel finally said, after stuttering so long.
> 
> “Yeah? What about _us_?” Dean asked suspiciously. He put one leg on the other, flashing Cas with the garments he was wearing under his robe.
> 
> “This! We need to talk about this!” Castiel shouted, pointing at Dean’s bit of lingerie that was hanging from his robe.
> 
> “Do you have a problem with lingerie? I don’t understand,” Dean said, his smile growing bigger - as if that was possible.
> 
> “You know what I’m talking about, don’t you?” Castiel was now a little more agitated than he had started out.
> 
> “You mean about you getting off to my videos?” Dean effortlessly said those words, as if he was talking about oatmeal.
> 
> “How the fuck did you know? Was it Gabe? I’m gonna kill him!” Castiel mumbled to himself, forgetting the actual fact that Dean knew.
> 
> “Cas, what’s your paypal name?” Dean asked, as he stood up facing the other man.
> 
> “What does that have to do with anything?” Castiel asked, now starting to realise how nonchalant Dean was about all of this.
> 
> “It’s _Cas dot N._ ” Dean said, and waited for Castiel to catch on.
> 
> It took the history major a full thirty seconds before he realised what Dean was saying, and that’s when he turned a crimson red, and was mentally facepalming himself.
> 
> “You’ve paid for most of my textbooks, Cas,” Dean said with a more gentle smile than before.
> 
> “Okay, but that doesn’t give you the right to mess with me the way you did! Don’t even dare denying it!” Castiel was pissed off and ready to fight.
> 
> “I did. I couldn’t help it! I just loved watching you squirm like that. You’re too cute and adorable,” Dean said as he walked a little closer to Castiel, their faces now inches apart.
> 
> “Yeah, well- What?” Castiel had barely said that last word, when Dean closed the gap between them completely and lay a soft kiss on his lips. His heart leapt out of his chest, while his fingers found their way into Dean’s hair.
> 
> When they broke the kiss, Castiel still had a very confused expression on his face, which made Dean burst out laughing.
> 
> “You’re precious, Cas,” he said before he went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, it's what keeps me going.


End file.
